leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Crasher Wake
"Maxi" redirects here. For the head of Team Magma, see Maxie. ---- |corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Crasher Wake |jname=マキシマム仮面 |tmname=Maximum Mask |slogan=yes |sloganline=The Torrential Masked Master! |image=Diamond Pearl Crasher Wake.png |size=240px |caption=Artwork from |gender=Male |colors=yes |eyes=Black |hair=Dark brown |hometown=Pastoria City |region=Sinnoh |relatives=Unknown |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Gym Leader Pokémon Trainer |game=yes |generation= , |games=Diamond, Pearl, , HeartGold, SoulSilver, |leader=yes |gym=Pastoria Gym |specialist=yes |type= types |badge=Badge#Fen Badge Fen Badge |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=DP082 |epname=Cream of the Croagunk Crop! |enva=Michael Alston Baley |java=Tetsu Inada }} '''Crasher Wake' (Japanese: マキシマム Maximum Mask), otherwise known simply as Wake (Japanese: マキシ Maxi), is the Gym Leader of Pastoria City's Gym, known officially as the Pastoria Gym. He hands out the to s who defeat him. He specializes in . In the games Crasher Wake uses Pokémon in his battles. Trainers receive the , and are able to use outside of battle. In addition, in , if he is the fourth Gym Leader defeated, all Pokémon up to level 50 will obey their Trainer. Wake has a jovial, enthusiastic, and bombastic personality. Wake's strategy is nothing more than choosing moves that will make his battles more fun, and encourages everyone to not take battles too seriously, and to remember they're supposed to be fun. Crasher Wake uses the prize money he gets from competitive Pokémon battles to help the unfortunate. Crasher Wake has his Pokémon use to keep the weather of Pastoria City clear. He later appears in the Battle Zone, talking to the player's rival, . The rival also mentions that Wake was born overseas. However, he speaks clearly, without any foreign accent. In , Crasher Wake reveals that he was born and raised in the Sinnoh region, even though everyone thinks otherwise. In , he is first met when players try to enter Veilstone Gym. In Pastoria City, he sings his own theme song, and the wants him to be his mentor (much to his dismay). Wake also acts when a Galactic Bomb goes off at the Great Marsh. On Stark Mountain, he mentions that he'll be entering a tournament. Wake can also be battled again, like the other Sinnoh Gym Leaders, at the Battleground. His wrestling matches will occasionally be shown on the TV as part of the , which he always wins. In , he appears in the Celadon Department Store to give the player some Sinnoh accessories. He can be found again later, on . In , he appears on staring out into the ocean. Once the player talks to him, he decides to head to Driftveil City and takes his leave. Pokémon |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr DP Crasher Wake.png |prize= 3600 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Wake |game=DP |location=Pastoria Gym |pokemon=3 }} | | | Gym battle |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr Pt Crasher Wake.png |prize= 4440 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Wake |game=Pt |location=Pastoria Gym |pokemon=3 }} | | | Rematch |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr Pt Crasher Wake.png |prize= 7800 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Wake |game=Pt |location=Battleground |pokemon=5 }} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Pokémon World Tournament Crasher Wake uses three of these Pokémon in Single Battles, four in Double and Rotation Battles, and all six in Triple Battles. He will always lead with his signature Pokémon, . =Sinnoh Leaders Tournament = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Crasher Wake.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Wake |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6 }} | | | }} | | | =Type Expert/World Leaders Tournament = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Crasher Wake.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Wake |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6 }} | | | }} | | | Quotes ;Veilstone City :"The ring is my roiling sea. ♪ :The towering waves shaped me. :Crash! Crash! Crasher Wake! :Crash! Crash! Crasher Wake! :I'm the tidal wave of power to wash you away! :Put out the fire, Crasher Wake! :Run from electricity, Crasher Wake! :Ah, ah, aaaah! :The ring is my sea. ♪" :"Hello, dude and young lady! You're challenging the Gym Leader, are you? Let me tell you now, she's young, but she's a born genius. I tried training with her, and I was stunned by how tough she was! Whoops! I'd better tell you who I am! I'm the triple-threat Gym Leader in Pokémon, wrestling, and song. I'm Crasher Wake of Pastoria Gym! We'll meet again!" ;Pastoria Gym * Before battle :"Welcome! I don't get challenged very often! The glory you are now beholding is the Pastoria Gym Leader! That's right, I'm Crasher Wake! My Pokémon were toughened up by stormy white waters! They'll take everything you can throw at them and then pull you under! Victory will be ours! Come on, let's get it done!" * After the opponent sends out their last Pokémon :"Hey! That there! That was a good move!" * When the opponent's last Pokémon is at critical health :"This is where it gets exciting!" * Upon being defeated :"Hunwah! It's gone and ended! How will I say this... I want more! I wanted to battle a lot more!" * After being defeated :"It seems the undertow pulled me under... But I had a great time battling with you! You've earned this!" :"You need that Fen Badge to use the hidden move / outside of battle. This is a special reward from me in recognition of your team's power." :"That TM55 contains the move . It inflicts double the damage on targets with less than half their HP left. Use it to end battles decisively!" * If talked to again :"The styles of battling and winning are as widely varied as s are. Do you want to know how I battle? I battle so I can say I had fun at the end, whether I win or lose!" ;Pastoria City :"What's this racket, then? Oh, it's you two." :"...Listen, kid. I know your father. I won't deny that. But I don't recall ever taking you on as an apprentice. Not in the least. Besides, you two don't need me. You can become strong on your own without being my apprentice." :"WHAAAAT?! No one messes with Pastoria! Not on my watch!" :"So, where's this Galac..." :"YOU! What've you done?!" :"The Great Marsh is invaluable... You two! Do NOT follow me! Don't let anyone else in, either! There'd be big trouble if there's any of that bomb left!" ; :"Oh, if it isn't ! It's been a while! You've grown so tough that you're training out here now... Everyone keeps getting tougher and tougher... And, in doing that, they develop closer bonds with their Pokémon..." :"What? Are you still having trouble understanding? I don't for a second ever recall accepting you as an apprentice! I mean, if it's wrestling moves, I can show you all you like, but..." :"...How'd I get involved in this...? So, anyway, . You're going to Stark Mountain? Even the wild Pokémon there are very, very tough... If your Pokémon aren't well trained, they'll have a miserable time... Then again, that kind of challenge is an exciting prospect... But no matter what, you'd better be fully prepared! I've got to get ready for another tournament. Farewell!" ;Villa :"Hey! told me to come. This is some spread you've got here! It's spectacular, yeah! How would I put it now...? It's, uh, spectacular! It is what it is!" :"Mmmmm...! Listen, you! How would you like to decorate these premises with my trophies? No, scrap that thought! How about a wrestling ring?" :"I've been thinking, though. That pal of yours, , and are father and son all right. I mean, just seeing them, they're hilariously alike. Their overall atmosphere and their mannerisms and such... Seeing them cracks me up." :"...This place here... You don't have a microphone handy? How am I supposed to perform my signature song, I'd like to know? Ah, ah, ah. The ring is my roiling sea. ♪" :"I was meaning to ask you, by the way... You're tuning in to my wrestling matches on TV, aren't you? In wrestling, you always have to be aware of what the other guy's doing. That's the same as Pokémon battling, wouldn't you say? So, what I'm saying is, watch me wrestle if you want to get better at battling!" ;Battleground Scenario 1 * Before battle :"What's there to do for Trainers here? Seems to me there's nothing to do but battle!" ::Yes: "My Pokémon have new moves under their belts! Let's see how you bear up under them!" ::No: "Then you get my song instead! Er-hem!" :::"The ring is my roiling sea. ♪ :::The towering waves shaped me. :::Crash! Crash! Crasher Wake! :::Crash! Crash! Crasher Wake! :::I'm the tidal wave of power to wash you away! :::Put out the fire, Crasher Wake! :::Run from electricity, Crasher Wake! :::Ah, ah, aaaah! :::The ring is my sea. ♪" ::If talked to again after the player answered "No": "Words aren't needed. We understand each other through battle! That's what makes us Trainers!" * When the opponent's last Pokémon is at critical health :"If we turn it around here, the spectators will be stoked!" * Upon being defeated :"That puts a grin on my face! Guhahaha! That was a blast!" * After being defeated :"Battles that end with both sides enjoying the experience without caring about the winner or loser... That's what I strive for. One of these days, I hope to battle everyone in the ... Isn't that right, ?!" Scenario 2 * Before battle :"All right! How's it going? My Pokémon were toughened up by stormy white waters! They'll take everything you can throw at them and then pull you under! Victory will be ours! Come on, let's get it done!" ::Yes: "That's the spirit! Bring it on!" ::No: "Whoops! You're giving me the slip? You're a slick one, !" ::If talked to again after the player answered "No": "So, what's the story? Are we gonna battle?" * When the opponent's last Pokémon is at critical health :"If we turn it around here, the spectators will be stoked!" * Upon being defeated :"That puts a grin on my face! Guhahaha! That was a blast!" * After being defeated :"For all the training I do, there are still plenty tougher than me. The stronger I get, the farther away the goal seems to be. The road is harsh and long. There's no end to it. But beside me always are my Pokémon. Every inch of the way!" ;Celadon Department Store :"Hmm... Hmm... Humm... Ha! This is quite a mask... Huh? You talking to me? Your eyes...are on my Crasher Wake mask? No, no, no! I can never let it go! ... Huh? That's not it? You want the other mask? Hmm. OK." :"What? That's not enough? You're quite a negotiator for your age... All right, I'll give you this, too!" :"... Arrr, all right, all right! I will give you this much-valued one as well!" :"It's OK. I've already paid for you. Presents for you from the one who wears masks the best. Don't be shy. Ha ha ha!" ; :"A masked guy who looks great in front of a huge torrential waterfall... That's me, Crasher Wake! Who dares to talk to me so freely? Oh! You are that mask-fanatic Trainer I saw at the Celadon Dept. Store! I heard about the great waterfall near and decided to come see it. This waterfall is awesome! No human or Pokémon can survive without water, yet the same water can sometimes cause great suffering. You must be a Trainer from this region, right? I hope you'll become a Trainer with the qualities of water--strong, tough to beat, yet refreshing. Good luck, mask-fanatic !" ; :::"The ring is my roiling sea. ♪ :::The towering waves shaped me. :::Crash! Crash! Crasher Wake! :::Crash! Crash! Crasher Wake! :::I'm the tidal wave of power to wash you away! :::Put out the fire, Crasher Wake! :::Run from electricity, Crasher Wake! :::Ah, ah, aaaah! :::The ring is my sea. ♪" * If the player did not battle Crasher Wake in the Pokémon World Tournament before :"Do you know what the Wake is singing? It's the theme song of Crasher Wake, pro wrestler and Gym Leader of Pastoria City in the Sinnoh region! You know it?" ::Yes: "Yeeeeah! That's right!" ::No: "You've got to be kidding!" :"I'm the Gym Leader who's got it all--as a Pokémon pro wrestler and as a singer! I'm Pastoria Gym's Crasher Wake! Here's a little bit of Crasher Wake trivia for ya! Everyone say I'm a wrestler from abroad, but the truth is... I was born and raised in the Sinnoh region! It's what they call my gimmick! Hey, but that's a secret, OK? OK! Time to take off for Driftveil City! Yeah!" * If the player battled Crasher Wake in the Pokémon World Tournament before :"Oh! It's you! Hey! I had a good time battling you! Yes! I'm in the mood for a battle both the winner and loser will say is fun! OK! Time to take off for Driftveil City! Yeah!" ;Pokémon World Tournament * Before battle (first round) :"My Pokémon will take everything you can throw at them and then pull you under! Victory will be ours! Come on, let's get it done!" * Before battle (second round) :"My Pokémon were toughened up by stormy white waters! They'll take everything you can throw at them and then pull you under! Victory will be ours! Come on, let's get it done!" * Before battle (final round) :"My Pokémon were toughened up by stormy white waters! They'll take everything you can throw at them and then pull you under! Victory will be ours! Come on, let's get it done!" * Upon being defeated :"Hunwah! It's gone and ended! How will I say this... I want more! I wanted to battle a lot more!" * If the player is defeated :"I won, but I want more! I wanted to battle a lot more!" * After battle (if the player won) :"The styles of battling and winning are as widely varied as Trainers are. Do you want to know how I battle? I battle so I can say I had fun at the end, whether I win or lose!" * After battle (if the player lost) :"Even if you hold down your foe, what you get is a small satisfaction. It's better to bring out your foe's power and win! Then, both can get closer to glory!" * In the lobby (after the tournament) :"I may have lost, but battling with you was fun! I hope your victory will put more smiles on people's faces!" Sprites In the anime Crasher Wake debuted in Cream of the Croagunk Crop!, where he met , , and in front of his Gym, but said that he couldn't that day because he was going to be one of the judges of the Pastoria Croagunk Festival. He encouraged the group to attend the festival and they rushed to reach the Great Marsh train. Crasher Wake ran off once the train arrived at the next station, leaving Ash and behind, but they were soon reunited at the festival grounds. After the festival, Wake said that Ash's Pikachu seemed to be a strong Pokémon after he defeated , and said he would be happy to battle him the next day. The following day, Ash had a three-on-three Gym match against Crasher Wake. Much to Wake's surprise, Pikachu quickly took his out with a mid-air . He sent out next, while Ash substituted Pikachu for to overcome Quagsire’s immunity to attacks. Ash quickly recalled Turtwig to avoid a second , and sent out . Quagsire was soon defeated after its froze Buizel's into a hardened projectile. Buizel took on Crasher Wake's final Pokémon, , in a match of speed and power. Ash later recalled Buizel after it became d from a attack, so Pikachu took the reins. Pikachu was soon partially frozen by Floatzel's . Buizel then returned to the battlefield and knocked Floatzel out with a close-range Water Pulse, earning Ash the . He also reappeared briefly in a flashback in For the Love of Meowth!, and in a cameo in the ending credits of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Character Crasher Wake is an lively person with a booming voice. He has trained his Pokémon to have an increased stamina to take even powerful attacks like without sustaining much damage. Wake utilizes his Gym's water battlefield as another defense tactic, allowing his Pokémon to remain concealed and ambush the opponent's Pokémon in the process. Pokémon was the first Pokémon used by Crasher Wake during the Gym against ; it went up against . Gyarados withstood a direct from Pikachu's, but was defeated when Pikachu combined the speed it picked during its free-fall with a . It reappeared briefly in Mamie's flashback in For The Love Of Meowth. Gyarados's known moves are and .}} Billy Beach |desc=Crasher Wake used as his second Pokémon during his Gym against . It proved itself to be very tricky, able to counteract 's high speed with its excellent hearing. Quagsire's attacks were perfectly suited to combat its weakness to s, and Ash was forced to recall it. Quagsire next went up against , and although Quagsire was able to absorb 's s with its bulky body, it was knocked out by the sheer force of Ice Aqua Jet. It reappeared briefly in Mamie's flashback in For The Love Of Meowth. Quagsire's known moves are and .}} is Crasher Wake's main Pokémon. He was introduced right after Ash's Buizel got into a fight with . Upon seeing his evolved form, Buizel became hyped up for and a chance to prove himself to Ash. Floatzel seems to know many different defensive techniques to guard himself from attacks, such as inflating the flotation sac around his body and blocking with his fin. He also knows a variety of different and powerful moves, adding to his artillery of defense. Crasher Wake claimed that is powerful enough to endure even a by using his flotation sac. At one point Floatzel used his flotation sac to reflect Buizel's back at him, confusing him in the process. Later in the battle, Floatzel used Ice Fang to freeze part of Pikachu's back. Despite all this, he lost to Buizel after a Water Pulse that sent Floatzel crashing into the ceiling and getting knocked out. He reappeared briefly in flashbacks in For The Love Of Meowth and League Unleashed!; as well as making a brief appearance alongside Wake during the ending credits of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Floatzel's known moves are , , , and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=稲田徹 Tetsu Inada |en=Michael Alston Baley |pt_br=Sidney Lilla |fi=Aku Laitinen |es_la=Raúl Anaya |es_eu=Roberto Encinas |pl=Jakub Szydłowski |cs=Vojtěch Hájek }} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga with her ]] Like in the games, Crasher Wake pays for the facilities and maintenance of Pastoria City with the prize money he earns. He has his own theme song. History Crasher Wake is introduced in A Skuffle with Skorupi. begins to battle him for the in Crafty Carnivine; their battle concludes in Floatzel and Jetsam, during which Platinum's Empoleon is able to defeat his Floatzel, only to lose to Quagsire. Afterwards, the Torterra she borrowed from defeats the second Pokémon with its when Wake concluded Platinum drowned, only to rise back up from the other side and counterattack. Afterwards, he is impressed by Platinum's adaptability and awards her the Fen Badge. Later, he reappears in Lake Valor to save Rad Rickshaw and after the Galactic Bomb's explosion dried the lake, and Saturn defeated the latter. He then had his and to refill the lake using . Soon, after the boy recovers, Wake coaches him to catch a Floatzel much like his own (after noting that he wouldn't give him his), but when he proves unable, instead tells Pearl to try his luck with the weaker , which he succeeds in. However, having grown intensely distrustful of humans after the incident, it turned out very disobedient, prone to often attack its owner rather than fight for him. Crasher Wake promised to sing his theme song to Pearl; this doesn't happen due to the Sinnoh Gym Leaders' efforts to stop Cyrus at the Spear Pillar, which Wake was involved in; the Gym Leaders are caught up in a blast. While Wake recovers from his injuries, Pearl finally manages to hear Wake's song through a jukebox. Pokémon On hand was very briefly seen during his presentation, where he was riding on it. It was not used in the Gym match against Platinum (as two of three Pokémon was the rule of the Gym). None of Gyarados's moves are known.}} was the first Pokémon sent against Platinum. Since his opponent was , a , he proposed, and Platinum agreed, that the battle take place in the pool. After the initial part was just a struggle, with hits and bites from both parts, they then jumped into the water to demonstrate their speed underwater. Following an extremely fast chase, Empoleon was able to hit Floatzel with her , sending him flying away, knocking him out. He later appeared with Quagsire in Bogging Down Quagsire, where both used Rain Dance to fill up the dried-up Lake Valor. Floatzel's known moves are and , and his Ability is .}} was the second and last Pokémon chosen by Wake. Upon being released, he delivered a powerful to Empoleon, to which the Emperor Pokémon responded with the same attack. The cluster of both snowstorms eventually caused Empoleon to hold back and faint. Then she sent 's Tru. After what looked a silent and dull battle, Quagsire showed his skills as a wrestler, taking the Torterra (and lifting it, despite his height and weight) and threw him to the water. However, what he didn't notice (and was ready knock Torterra with a Blizzard) was that Platinum had her Great Marsh overalls attached to Tru's spikes, and therefore was thrown too. Upon noticing it, Wake send his s to rescue her, but just the overalls was underwater. With this, the Water Fish Pokémon didn't shoot the Blizzard and was finished off with a . Quagsire later appeared with Floatzel in Bogging Down Quagsire, where both used Rain Dance to fill up the dried-up Lake Valor. Quagsire's known moves are and , and his Ability is .}} Status unknown which was used in a battle against Palmer. It is unknown if he still has it. Lumineon's only known move is .}} In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga He makes a brief cameo in Dialga's Secret Keys, where he is defeated by Hareta. In The Legendary Pokémon, Captured Wake and other Gym Leaders appear at Lake Valor saying they will take care of things there and that he should worry about protecting the legendary Pokémon. He appears in A Battle Of Wills as Byron comes to, he asks Wake what's going on to find that Hareta is battling Saturn. In The Battle Rages On, Wake is amazed by the size of the wave made by Hareta's Piplup. In Gathering of the Legendary Pokémon, he along with the other Gym Leaders and Sinnoh Elite Four head to the Galactic HQ to take on the remaining Team Galactic grunts. Pokémon is the only known Pokémon Crasher Wake has. It was used in Hareta's Gym battle against the Gym leader where it was shown to be defeated by his Piplup. Later, it was one of the Pokémon that took on Team Galactic. None of Gyarados's moves are known.}} In the Pocket Monsters DP manga Crasher Wake makes an appearance in a flashback in PMDP07 of the manga. In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Crasher Wake or his Pokémon in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Water|enset=Rising Rivals|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=4/111|jpsetlink=Rising Rivals|jpset=Bonds to the End of Time|jprarity=Rare Holo|jpnum=019/090}} |type=Water|enset=Rising Rivals|enrarity=Common|ennum=76/111|jpsetlink=Rising Rivals|jpset=Bonds to the End of Time|jprarity=Common|jpnum=015/090}} LV.X|type=Water|enset=Rising Rivals|enrarity=Rare Holo LV.X|ennum=104/111|jpsetlink=Rising Rivals|jpset=Bonds to the End of Time|jprarity=Rare Holo LV.X|jpnum=020/090}} |type=Supporter|enset=Forbidden Light|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=104/131|jpsetlink=Ultra Force|jpset=Ultra Force|jpnum=046/050|enset2=Forbidden Light|enrarity2=Rare Ultra|ennum2=129/131|jpset2=Ultra Force|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=056/050}} Trivia * His Japanese Leader title is . * Crasher Wake's use of his prize money to help the disadvantaged is a common cliché in tales of fictional luchadores, inspired by the real-life luchador . * Crasher Wake is a trainer with a , in comparison with Brawly, a trainer with a . * Despite the game claiming that he uses for Pastoria City, none of the Pokémon he uses in battle can learn it. Though it is possible he has a Pokémon capable of using it he doesn't use in battle, he would not be the only Gym Leader to do so if this was the case, as Fantina has a Drifblim she only uses in Contests and not battles. * With the release of Pokémon Platinum, the order of three Gym battles in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl are now shifted: instead of being fourth, Crasher Wake is now fifth in the line-up. * Crasher Wake is the only Sinnoh Gym Leader whom Ash defeated without losing any of his own Pokémon during the match. * Crasher Wake is the only Gym Leader who doesn't present himself with his real name, but rather his stage name. * In the anime, like some of the characters in the Diamond & Pearl series, he has a catchphrase he uses when calling out a Pokémon. His catchphrase is On the water. Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Gym Leaders Category:Diamond and Pearl characters Category:Platinum characters Category:Water-type Trainers Category:Anime characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Pokémon DP Adventure characters Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters de:Wellenbrecher Marinus es:Mananti fr:Lovis it:Omar ja:マキシ zh:吉憲